


Golden Boy

by babykpats



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Justin is nostalgic, M/M, current Nsync
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin did feel that his climb to the top was a little too easy. He didn't know that someone was actually looking out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Boy

“Justin. We’re on.”

Another day, another performance.

He doesn’t even know what this performance is for anymore. All he knows is that he needs to get on that stage and do what people have been telling him to.

Justin sighed. Not a day goes by that he longs to go back to those times when he was on stage and he could just look beside him and see four pairs of eyes looking back.

Four smiles identical to his.

Feeling the same rush.

Feeling the same adrenaline.

He shook his head and, as he has been doing all these years, put on a smile and walked on stage.

______________________

He finally got into the car, eyes dazed from all the flashing lights of the paparazzi waiting around the exit of the venue. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as the car started taking him back to the hotel.

He remembered those days when, after a performance, he’d be bouncing off the walls, still high on the screams of the audience.

It would take 3 people to herd them back into the car.

One person would gather JC, Joey, Lance and himself; the other two would carry a hyperactive Chris into the car.

Nowadays, he no longer felt the high.

He just felt exhausted.

______________________

He entered his hotel room and went straight for the bed. He didn’t even bother taking his shoes or his clothes off, he just felt extremely tired and…

Empty.

He started having difficulty breathing.

It was happening again, he felt the tears coming. He looked at the pills on the night stand. He was given medication to “keep the stress levels down”. But instead of taking the pills, as he has been doing every night, he got his phone instead. He opened it up and dialed a number that’s all too familiar.

“Hello?”

“I miss you.”

“Hang on.”

He heard him walk, assumedly to a more private room in his house.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s different. Everything’s different and I don’t want it to be.”

“Did you take your pills?”

“I don’t want to take the pills!” He felt a sudden surge of anger. He didn’t understand why it seemed like it was only him who felt that things weren’t right.

“Justin, we’ve been through this before.”

“I just want everything back to the way they were.” This time he couldn’t hold it back anymore, the tears came.

“I know but there’s nothing we can do.”

“Then come here.” He whispered.

“Justin… I…”

“Please?” He wanted to stay more but he didn’t want to be reduced to a blubbering mess so he settled for just that one word hoping it would be enough.

“Is Jessica there?”

“No.”

“Take your pills, get some sleep and I’ll be there when you wake up.”

“Thanks Josh.”

______________________

JC placed the phone back into his pocket and walked over to the living room of his house.

“Who was that, babe?”

He looked at the girl who was sitting on his couch wine glass in hand while his remained abandoned on the coffee table.

He met her at the bar he was in earlier this evening and he thought she’d be a nice choice to keep him company throughout the rest of the night.

“Just some people from work.”

He walked on over to the couch with the intention of telling her about the change of plans. At the same time, she stood up and met him halfway, placed her arms around his waist and whispered, “Kind of late for work, no?”

He smiled, lightly annoyed at Justin because if it weren’t for him, he’d be having one hell of a night with this one.

“There has been a change of plans. I need to go but I’ll call you a cab.”

She did nothing to hide her disappointment. “Don’t bother!”

He watched her as she walked away. Her black pumps clacking away at the marble floor, her tight black strapless dress did nothing to hide her lack of under garments, her dark wavy hair swinging behind her.

“Justin, you better make this worth it.” He whispered to himself while walking back to his room to pack a bag.

______________________

Justin woke up and tried to reorient himself with his surroundings. After years of hopping from one hotel room to the next, he still couldn’t get used to waking up not knowing which country he’s in.

He turned to his side and almost screamed when he found out he wasn’t in bed alone.

“Josh?”

“Mmghnn.”

Justin smiled his first real smile in what felt like years. Things aren’t completely the same but at least it was less different.

“What time is it?” JC asked his eyes slowly opening.

“Early morning.” Justin answered still smiling, not wanting to take his eyes off of the man beside him.

JC sat up and turned to Justin. “What was the phone call last night about?”

“I just miss things.”

“Justin, I thought you wanted this?”

“I didn’t know it would be like this.”

“You didn’t know that you, Justin Timberlake, the golden boy-”

JC didn’t get a chance to finish what he was saying because he suddenly found himself wrapped in an embrace so sudden that he had no other choice but to return the hug.

Justin needed this. He needed his rock.

Justin loosened his latch onto JC and pulled back to look at his face. He no longer had the mane that he used to have. He’s even spotted a couple of white strands on JC’s head. But when he moved his gaze to JC’s eyes, it’s like nothing has changed.

JC knew where this was going. They’ve always done this when Justin was an emotional wreck. He momentarily took his mind off of the inevitable and looked into the eyes of the Justin Timberlake in front of him now. His hair was short again, his eyes still a shade of blue that’s way too bright, his lips still look as soft as he remembers them being.

Justin leaned in and their lips met, he sighed into the kiss.

______________________

_“JUSTIN! WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!”_

_Justin was still in the hotel room he shared with Lance. It was their first major performance here in Europe and they have rehearsed a million times before but he still didn’t feel as confident._

_He felt shaky and unsure._

_This wasn’t on TV anymore, it was live._

_This wasn’t just the Mickey Mouse club either, it was Nsync._

_He wanted to cry._

_“Justin.” He heard soft knocks on his door._

_“I’LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!”_

_“Justin, it’s Josh. You okay in there?”_

_He immediately opened the door. “I thought you were Joey, he keeps yelling at me.”_

_JC walked into the room and closed the door behind him. “What’s wrong?”_

_“What if I mess up? What if they laugh at me? What if I fall and break something? What if-”_

_“Justin. You’re not gonna mess up! You’ve done this a ton of times before.”_

_Justin remains unconvinced. The truth is he’s been having these worries ever since Lou singled him out as the “lead” of the group. He didn’t want it. If the show sucks it’s all on him._

_“Josh, I don’t want to be the leader.”_

_“Justin, you were born a leader.”_

_Justin almost had to pull back from the shock of that statement._

_“Just shake it off and let’s get out there and if you do a good job, I’ll buy you some beer, okay?”_

_Justin smiled._

_“C’mon!”_

 ______________________

JC broke the kiss and looked into Justin’s face.

______________________

_JC sank into his bed. He was exhausted. They had rehearsals pretty much the whole day and tomorrow was another concert._

_They were on tour to promote No Strings Attached and judging by his aching body, a vacation was overdue._

_He heard a beep from the lock of his door and the door opened._

_“Josh? You up?”_

_“Yeah, what’s up?”_

_JC saw Justin inhale and exhale and started walking purposefully towards him._

_“Justin?”_

_Justin was climbing onto the bed._

_“Justin, what are-”_

_Before he can finish what he was saying, Justin’s lips met his._

_Justin opened his mouth and starting pushing his tongue against JC’s closed lips._

_For a while, JC didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what this was about._

_After a few minutes of just sitting there while Justin licked his lips, he’s decided what to do._

**_Fuck it!_ **

_JC started reciprocating the kiss._

_Justin started moaning at JC’s response and brought his arms up to JC’s chest._

_JC started laying back and Justin, unwilling to break the kiss, followed until he was straddling JC._

_JC started sucking on Justin’s lower lip._

_Justin started pressing his growing erection onto JC and started moaning into the kiss._

_JC finally broke the kiss. He flipped their positions so that Justin was looking up at him and his own hair created a curtain around their heads. JC slowly moved himself towards the foot of the bed and started unbuttoning Justin’s pants._

_Justin lifted his hips and JC pulled Justin’s pants, along with his underwear, down to reveal his leaking cock. JC looked up at Justin’s face and smiled when he saw that Justin had thrown an arm over his eyes and was breathing heavily through his mouth, while his other hand had fisted the sheets, knuckles turning white._

_JC lowered his head and lightly sucked off the precum gathered on the tip of Justin’s cock._

_Justin inhaled sharply._

_JC brought his head up and reached for the arm that Justin had covering his eyes. He took Justin’s hand and placed it at the back of his head, at the same time lowering his head back to face Justin’s cock._

_He slowly took in the length of Justin’s cock and he felt Justin’s hand grab a hold of his hair. He hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down._

_Justin let out a particularly loud moan and started bucking his hips. JC met him thrust for thrust, matching Justin’s rhythm.  JC let his other hand wander to Justin’s balls and when he started fondling them, Justin’s thrusts grew quicker._

_JC felt Justin pulled his hair tighter and his hips growing faster still._

_JC started sucking as hard as he can, still keeping up with Justin’s increasing pace. JC relaxed his throat and let Justin fuck his mouth._

_Justin felt like he was going to explode. He felt the warmth of JC’s mouth, the wetness, the suction and he also felt JC’s hand on his balls and it all felt good. Too good that he felt like his brain couldn’t handle it all._

_“Near…” Justin grunted as some sort of warning._

_JC didn’t slow down._

_Justin let go of JC’s hair and grabbed the nearest pillow and placed it over his face. He kept bucking his hip, all his muscles tensed, he was so close._

_And with a muffled cry into the pillow, he came._

_JC had expected the cum but he didn’t expect there to be so much. He swallowed what he could and whatever he couldn’t he let drip onto Justin’s abs. He got off the bed, adjusted his cock in his pants so that it wouldn’t be incredibly uncomfortable and went to the bathroom to grab some tissue._

_When he got back into the room, Justin was still in the same position eyes on the ceiling and just breathing._

_“You okay there?” JC asked throwing the roll of toilet paper towards Justin._

_“Shit.” Justin exhaled._

_JC just laughed._

______________________

Justin’s face looked exhausted, apart from the smile that looked like it was going to split his face into two. He was still in his suit from last night’s concert and it made him smile fondly remembering those days where exercise gear were the choice outfits for their concerts.

Justin started taking off his rumpled jacket.

Once it was off, he pushed JC so that he was lying on the bed. He pulled off the blanket and kicked it away, letting it fall onto the floor.

JC was wearing one of his plain white shirts and he smiled at the thought that JC was wearing something of his. He grabbed hold of the hem and slowly pushed it up until all the fabric was gathered under JC’s armpits.

He lowered his head to lick at JC’s nipple.

He worked his way down, kissing and licking until he reached the top JC’s underwear. He pulled it down and off of JC.

______________________

_“Josh, are you gay?”_

_JC and he almost choked on what he was drinking._

_The tour just ended and they had a bit of down time before heading back into the studio for Celebrity. Justin and JC were on the couch in Justin’s house, naked and fresh from sex._

_“Justin, it kind of scares me that you still have to ask.”_

_“It’s just that we never really talked about it so I was just wondering.”_

_“Yes, Justin, I’m gay. Are you?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_JC turned to look at Justin. “Well, we better do something about that.”_

_Justin chuckled and let himself be kissed._

______________________

Justin got off the bed and went over to JC’s bag ignoring JC’s disapproving grunts at being abandoned. He opened a couple of pockets until he found what he was looking for.

He uncapped the bottle and sniffed the lube for no apparent reason.

“Justin!” JC whined while stifling a laugh.

Coming back to himself, he squirted some lube on his hand and dropped the tube on the way back to the bed. He rubbed most the lube on his cock and coated his two of his fingers with what was left.

JC spread his legs and lifted his hips up a bit upon seeing that Justin was ready.

Justin wanted to be inside him. Now.

Not one for foreplay, he pressed his finger into JC and slowly made his way in until his finger was fully inside. He pulled his finger out and went back in with two. He heard JC’s breath hitch but he kept going. He spread his fingers and JC let out a deep moan that seemed to have gone straight to Justin’s crotch.

He pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheets.

“Josh, can you-”

JC chuckled. “Unbelievable. After all these years you still manage to make me do all the work.”

Justin just smiled a smug smile and lied down beside JC.

JC got up and straddled Justin and he bent down and rested with his elbows on either side of Justin’s head. He slowly lowered himself onto Justin’s cock. Once Justin’s cock was fully in him, he lifted himself up until only the head was in him, then he slammed himself onto Justin’s cock.

Justin gasped and started bucking into JC. They both went on like this and JC could see his sweat dripping onto Justin’s chest which was already shimmering from the thin layer of sweat.

Justin had his eyes closed and mouth slightly open and JC couldn’t tear away his gaze from Justin’s face even if he tried.

After a few more thrusts of Justin’s hips, JC came tightening around his cock and spilling his cum onto Justin’s chest. Justin gave it one last thrust and he came inside JC.

______________________

_“Justin, is it true?”_

_They were sitting around the table. Johnny and all the other people from management just left and Lance couldn’t believe what he just heard._

_“C’mon guys. Don’t act like we didn’t see this coming.” JC said confidently despite the tears threatening to fall from his eyes._

_“Yeah, but don’t we get a say in this?” Chris asked, angrily._

_“Well, I guess we can decide if we want to go on as Nsync. You know, find a new front man?” Joey said._

_“No.” JC said. “Nsync has run its course. Maybe we’d do a reunion somewhere down the line but I don’t think we’d still be Nsync if Justin wasn’t in it with us.” A tear finally made its way across JC’s cheek._

_“Josh…” Justin silently whispered._

_“Congratulations Justin.” JC said standing up and smiling through his tears. “Make us proud.”_

_With that, JC left the room._

_Lance stood and left the room as well. Once he left the building, he saw JC sitting on the steps leading towards the parking lot. Lance went and sat beside JC._

_"I didn't think it was this hard to give him everything he wanted." JC said._

_"What do you mean?" Lance placed a hand on JC's back when he saw that JC's was still crying._

_"I'm gay, Lance."_

_"I know, me too."_

_JC smiled._

_"JC, Justin's not leaving you, he's leaving the group."_

_"Why do I feel like I'm losing both?"_

_Lance didn't know what to say._

_"Lance, do you remember back before we were sent off to Europe? That briefing where Lou assigned Justin to take the lead?"_

_Lance nodded, he remembered it clearly._

_"Before that meeting, Lou told me he was going to give me the lead parts since I was the one who had the voice for it."_

_Lance was speechless._

_"I told Lou that Justin will have a better voice once he hits puberty. He wouldn't believe me. So I changed my angle. I told him that Justin has the more marketable look that will appeal to a wider audience."_

_"JC, I had no idea."_

_"I help write most of the songs to make sure that the lead parts fit Justin's voice perfectly. I told Britney what a great guy Justin was cause Justin told me he thought he liked her. When he decided he didn't, I was the one who talked to Britney and our PR just to make sure this didn't make Justin look bad. I gave him everything that could have been mine and I guess it's so dumb of me to be crying over things I'm losing when I was the one who gave it for him to take!"_

_Lance put an arm around JC. He really had no idea what to say. He didn't realize how much JC has given up just to see Justin happy. "Maybe you should tell him?"_

_JC shook his head._

_Lance looked behind them wishing, that by some twist of faith, that Justin was there all along and heard everything JC had to say. He couldn't hide his disappointment when he only saw an empty hallway._

________________________

They both finished taking a shower and they were having lunch in the hotel room with food from the room service. 

For some reason, Justin was fidgety. He knew JC was going to leave soon and maybe that's what has him on the edge. He looked at JC trying to commit everything to memory. The way his hair was flat on his head, still damp from the shower. The way the shadow of a beard makes him look rougher. The way his cheeks slightly filled out but still having the cheekbones that Justin loved. The way his neck...

...was marked.

"What's that?" 

"Hm?" JC answered still chewing his food.

"On your neck. Is that a hickey?"

JC gave Justin a weird look. He stood up and went to the mirror to check. "Oh yeah." JC chuckled. "I forgot it was there." It was almost fading and you wouldn't even see any mark if you weren't really looking. "It was some girl... um... I forgot her name. But yeah, probably from last week or something." JC resumed eating on the table.

Justin continued his stare.

"What? You didn't think I was celibate or something since our last time, did you?"

"No." Justin said quietly but his face showed his true emotions.

JC sighed. "There were no guys after you." he whispered.

"What?"

JC looked up. "You were the last guy I ever slept with."

________________________

_"Josh, are you there?"_

_"When is it?"_

_"We don't have a date yet. Nothing is final, I just kind of... proposed."_

_"Did they tell you to?"_

_JC was thankful that they were having this conversation over the phone or else Justin would have seen the tears._

_"They didn't tell me but they just sort of... implied it."_

_"Well, congratulations."_

_JC hung up and threw the phone across the room. He curled up on his bed and just let the tears fall._

_He was woken up by soft knocks on his door._ _He didn't even know he had fallen asleep. He stood up and made his way to the door and opened it._

_It was Justin._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Justin scrubbed the back of his hand against his eyes. "You weren't answering my calls."_

_JC looked at the phone that now lay shattered on the floor. "My phone broke."_

_"Can I come in?"_

_"What do you really want?" JC said tiredly while moving aside to let Justin in._

_"No Josh! What do YOU really want?" Justin said with a sudden burst of anger that disappeared as soon as it had appeared. "Just tell me Josh."_

_"I just want you to be happy." He really did._

_"What if that meant being with you?"_

_"Then find me. I'll give it to you."_

_"But what if I want to be WITH you."_

_"You can't do that Justin."_

_"Lance did it."_

_"Lance doesn't have a career like yours hanging in the balance."_

_"I can cancel the proposal." Justin said quietly while scrubbing at his eyes again._

_JC sighed. "Go with it, okay Justin? Do whatever they tell you. Once you can't handle it anymore, call me."_

_Justin nodded and walked towards JC and kissed him._

**Author's Note:**

> Justin calls JC Josh to show that how they are to the public is separate from how they are behind closed doors.
> 
> JC is gay and he satisfies himself with girls because he can't have Justin and having another guy would be "cheating" on Justin.
> 
> I changed up some things so they might not be incredibly accurate but just bear with me.
> 
> Justin loves JC he's just clueless.
> 
> JC loves Justin and wants him to have all the success in the world. And he thinks being straight will help him with that.
> 
> What else, what else...
> 
> My first fic ever so...
> 
> be ruthless! ;)


End file.
